Like We Used To
by ratliff
Summary: Austin lets jealousy get the best of him and he realizes he wants Ally back. Sadly, Gavin Young, beats Austin to it. Austin is heartbroken and he decides to write a song about the things he used to do when he was dating Ally. Takes place after Hunks & Homecoming.


**Like We Used To**

**Author's Note: So this is a little thing I had in my head after Hunks & Homecoming. It takes place after Hunks & Homecoming. It's based off the song "Like We Used To" by A Rocket To The Moon.  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or the song "Like We Used To" by A Rocket To The Moon.

* * *

**(Nobody's POV)  
**  
"If only it were me instead of him." Austin said, sighing.

As much as he wanted to get back together with Ally, he couldn't. He was too late. Gavin, the sweetheart country singer, beat Austin to it by asking Ally out on a date.

He lay there on his bed, heartbroken. Why did he wait? Why did he let jealousy get the best of him? He couldn't think of an answer. In fact, he couldn't even think straight. He just wanted her back.

Austin pulled out his phone and started looking at photos of him and Ally. As he was looking through the photos; he did the last thing he expected to do. Cry.

_Austin Moon. The teen heartthrob. Crying over a girl he loved_.

By the time he had dried his eyes, his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID. It was Ally. He let it ring. He really didn't want to talk to her. _Not at this moment._

When it stopped ringing, he picked up his phone and called Dez. Although Dez could be an idiot sometimes, he gives out some pretty good love advice.

Dez answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hey, Austin." Dez said.

"Hey…uh, you busy?" Austin said.

"No, why?"

"Ok, because I need someone to talk to."

Dez laughed from the other end.

"I know exaaactly what this is about, Austin," Dez said.

Austin didn't want to say anything.

"You wanted to get back together with Ally. But Gavin beat you to it, which leaves you…alone." Dez said, emphasizing the alone.

"I know, I can't believe I let her go." Austin said, sighing.

"Here buddy. Here's what I'll have you do. Write a song. Get all your emotions out. Once it's done, get rid of it. Got it?" Dez said.

"Yeah…but you know I can't wri-" Before Austin could even finish his sentence, Dez hung up.

He looked at his phone and noticed that Ally had sent him a text message. He was on the verge of opening it but at the same time, he didn't want to. So he left it as is. He decided to take Dez' advice and write a song. He walked over to the corner of his room where he keeps his guitar. He picked it up and started playing a couple sets of chords.

He didn't know how to even start this song. _He didn't even know where to start_.

He decided to start from the pre-chorus and go from there. But he couldn't even think of lyrics or chords that sounded good to him. Only one word came to him…well name, rather. And that name was Ally.

Then his mind started wandering. _Gavin_ and Ally. Not Austin and Ally. He pulled out his laptop, and Googled 'Gavin Young' and pulled up a picture of him. He placed it in front of him, glaring at the picture.

"I hate you." Austin said to the screen.

He picked up his guitar, everything finally coming to him. The chords, the lyrics, _everything._

He grabbed his capo and put it on the 7th fret. He played a new set of chords then started singing.

_"__If only it were me instead of him…"_ He looked at the picture of Gavin again, and then thought of Ally.

_"__Does he watch your favorite movies? Does he hold you when you cry? Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times? Does he sing to all your music while you dance to 'Purple Rain?' Does he do all these things...like I used to?" _He continued playing the same chords.

_"__Will he love you like I loved you? Will he tell you everyday? Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say? Can you promise me if this was right: don't throw it all away? Can you do all these things…will you do all these things; like we used to?"_

When he was finished, he set his guitar down. He shut laptop closed and looked at his phone. He read the text.

_"__Hey, Austin. You didn't pick up your phone. I just wanted to ask if you were okay…you didn't seem so fine after I told you about Gavin and I."_

Of course he wasn't okay. He threw his phone on the ground and lay on his bed.

_'__If only this…was a dream.'_ Austin thought to himself.

But it wasn't. Austin had to wake up and realize this…is all real. And that he had to move on.

* * *

**Author's Note: Lmao. A short shitty one shot thing. I'm a bad writer. Idc.**

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**_


End file.
